AQUA
by JForward
Summary: A crazed environmentalist desperate to restock the oceans with mythical creatures Rose vanishing after a quick drink in a pub with the Doctor what can it all mean? Tenth Doctor and Rose. NOT WOLF!DOCTOR. Start of MerDoctor series
1. prologue: The Enviromentalist

**AQUA**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: A crazed environmentalist desperate to restock the oceans with mythical creatures- Rose vanishing after a quick drink in a pub with the Doctor- what can it all mean? Tenth Doctor and Rose. NOT WOLF!DOCTOR.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, Rose Tyler or the Doctor. These are all copyrighted property of BBC Wales and Russell T Davies. No profit is made from this work which is purely for reading purposes. **

**Jeez. That was long! Sorry if this is a bit rubbishy, when I started it I had no defined idea.**

**Prologue: The Environmentalist.**

**Michael Padua stood in front of the Board For Saving The Seas, on a plinth, a high-tech slideshow behind him flashing through images of dying dolphins and stranded whales, slaughtered seals and more gruesome scenes. The air was tense, the huge crowd training their eyes on the tall, greying man. Swallowing hard, Padua picked up his notes. "Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests and colleagues" he began. "The seas are in grave danger" there was an outbreak of muttering all around the room. Padua swallowed again.**

"**We humans are destroying the life in these seas. Dolphins have already died out; over 500 known species of fish slaughtered by us- over fishing and causing Global Warming. Almost a millennia has passed since we first considered this matter but so little has been done. Seals are gone, killer whales, leatherback turtles, great white sharks! All destroyed- because of US!" he roared the last word, in his element, pacing. "But I have discovered something" his voice became a deadly whisper. "That can revolutionize us, and save the seas. I have found a way to create the myth. I have a liquid than can change people to-" he was cut off by a cry from the crowd.**

"**Ridiculous! Crazy old man, get off our stage! No lunatics in this room, we want to save the seas not hear ridiculous tales!" a tall, young brown haired scientist had stood up, face red as he yelled. There were murmurs of agreement all through the hall. Padua stared wide-eyed as his slideshow flickered off, guards approaching. "You'll regret this. ALL OF YOU!" he roared, turning and fleeing, and escaped into the cold night. Gulping in chill air, he fled, murmuring to himself as he slid into the shadows. "I'll prove it. They'll see. I'll show them" he murmured, and vanished down a back alleyway.**

**A/N: Sorry, no Doctor in this. Bit ebil, isn't it I'm not telling you what he thinks this formula can turn people into. Just read and find out ;) see that little blue button? Press it. Go on! You know you want to :D**


	2. Pub

**AQUA**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: A crazed environmentalist desperate to restock the oceans with mythical creatures- Rose vanishing after a quick drink in a pub with the Doctor- what can it all mean? Tenth Doctor and Rose. NOT WOLF!DOCTOR.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, Rose Tyler or the Doctor. These are all copyrighted property of BBC Wales and Russell T Davies. No profit is made from this work which is purely for reading purposes. **

**Chapter one: Pub.**

**The TARDIS thrummed loudly and the Doctor leapt lightly from the doorway, smiling and turning round. Rose stepped out and he shut the door, locking it with a click. Rose could smell the salty tang in the air- they were near the sea. She looked around; it was a small city, she would guess, for there were concrete buildings and dank alleyways she silently wondered if she might be running down later, away from some monster or other. She smiled to herself, and the Doctor began to lead her towards a whitewashed pub. It was early evening at the moment, the sky just darkening and a cold wind picked up.**

**The sign hanging over the pub's door creaked malevolently, the words '_The Blood Seal' _scrawled in white over an image of a seal on an envelope, close up, the image of a seal. Clever double-meaning, the Doctor thought to himself. He led her into the place. "Whatcha want to drink?" he asked, grinning a little. "Orange juice" she smiled back at him. He went and got the drinks and they sat, sipping them, in silence. The Doctor was drinking coke, and smiling slightly. Then he stood. "Be right back." He strode off towards the toilets. **

**The room smelt of smoke and Rose coughed, looking around for the source. A man, small and scruffy with bloodshot eyes was looking at her, and he put out his cigarette. He looked like he had once been rich and healthy but had lost out and gone down straight to bottom like a stone. He smiled at Rose, coming over, and spoke in a gruff, gravely voice. "Hello. My name's Michael, Michael Padua." He reached over a hand to shake, and Rose smiled slightly, shaking his hand gingerly. It was rough and blistered. "Rose. Rose Tyler" she said. She never noticed the white powder pouring from his sleeve into her drink. He sat himself down opposite her, pale blue eyes surveying her.**

**Rose took a sip of her drink, not noting the difference in taste as she talked to the man. He didn't stink or anything, in fact he was quite clean; probably down on his luck. She quickly drank down her drink, and soon the Doctor came back as she swallowed the last of it. He looked slightly surprised at seeing Michael there but smiled all the same. "Hi" he said, grinning, and Padua shook his hand.**

**Rose didn't feel so good and went to the bathroom to cool off. Padua took the Doctor outside to talk to him, and the Doctor stood in front, surveying the dark sky and almost vanished moon. He didn't realise what was happening until something heavy struck the back of his head, stars flashed in front of his eyes and he was down. Grinning, Padua dragged his lifeless body through the street, breathing in the salt-tinged air, and left the Doctor in an alley, blood matted where the brick had struck the back of his skull.**

**Rose felt awful, and stared into the sink, then closed her eyes, breathing deep. Her stomach felt like it was full of writhing snakes, and she didn't pay attention when the door opened. She was grabbed from behind, her mouth gagged, and her hands tied, and only caught a glimpse of Michael Padua as he stuffed a bag over her head.**

**She wanted to spit out the oily-tasting gag but couldn't, and couldn't even fight as she was thrown in the back of a vehicle, the musty smell of the bag overpowering, in the pitch black. The vehicle rumbled into life and began to drive away, Padua driving, heading towards his house, the captor smiling to himself.**


	3. Vanishings

**AQUA**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: A crazed environmentalist desperate to restock the oceans with mythical creatures- Rose vanishing after a quick drink in a pub with the Doctor- what can it all mean? Tenth Doctor and Rose. NOT WOLF!DOCTOR.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, Rose Tyler or the Doctor. These are all copyrighted property of BBC Wales and Russell T Davies. No profit is made from this work which is purely for reading purposes. **

**Chapter two: Vanishings.**

**The Doctor groaned and stirred, his sight blurry. He touched the back of his head and winced in pain as he felt the deep, bloodied wound there. His tongue felt thick and furry, and he was desperate for a drink. He pulled himself out of the grime on the floor, dazed, and staggered up the street, finally finding the pub. his eyes were clouded with pain and bloodloss, and he managed to get inside. Immediately the pub landlady rushed over to him, gasping as she saw his wound and helping support him to a table. There were only one or two people there and he guessed they would close in a minute. The lady brought him water which he swallowed down quickly, glad for it. It felt clean and cold and fresh, getting rid of the dry fur that seemed to coat all inside his mouth and tongue.**

**He repeatedly thanked the landlady but she told him not to worry, and asked him what happened. "Padua." He said thickly. "that guy… hit me with something… where's my friend?" he asked. "The blonde girl?" queried the lady. "Yeh" the Doctor replied thickly and winced in pain as she cleaned the wound on his head. The landlady sighed. "I'm sorry, mister, but she didn't come back from the bathroom. She's not there." **

**A man appeared from the room behind the bar, who looked to be in his forties with short black hair and sludge green eyes. "What is it, Audrey honey?" he asked, then his face darkened. "Another vanishing?" she nodded. The Doctor turned his head to look at her; again, in her forties, with long dark hair that looked weirdly sleek for her age. She had eyes like his, deep brown. But the Doctor's head felt fuzzy, yet the tone the man used on the word 'vanishing' made him ask a question. "Vanishing?" he queried.**

"**Don't you know?" asked Audrey, and he shook his head and then gasped In pain. "Keep your head still" she admonished, before glancing at the man. "Tom, you'd better tell him while I take care of this" the Doctor felt a rush of warmth and gratitude to the kindly couple, treating him like this, but somewhere in the back of his head a voice irritated him about finding Rose. "The Vanishings started about a month ago without warning. Young people, about early twenties, began to disappear. No traces. No one knows what's happening, just they vanish. And Padua you mentioned- he's on the run, but no one seems to know what he looks like. You can't be from around here or you'd know that" the Doctor nodded slightly.**

"**Well, that's it basically. You're friend is one of the Vanished. We can't do anything, mr?"**

"**Doctor. Just the Doctor" he replied. She nodded. "I'm sorry, but we can't do anything. You can try to find her tomorrow but I doubt you'll find her. We can, however, offer you rest here tonight. I'll just cover this up and then you can have our guest room" he smiled at her generosity. "Thank you" he said, properly grateful, aware that he had no chance of getting to the TARDIS.**

**As he slid under thick, warm covers with a dressing on the back of his head, his last thought was of Rose.**

****

Rose was swimming in a tank of salt water- rather, clutching at the side of the tank- at Padua's house as she twisted with pain. He was watching her silently and then she gave another cry of pain, sinking into the water and inhaling it. As that happened her legs merged painfully and her feet flattened and stretched and mutated shape as glossy golden scales sprouted over her ex-legs, which had become a beautiful golden tail. Wide-mouthed, Rose stared at the tail as Padua looked at her smugly and she sunk into the water to the base, thinking of the Doctor and wishing he was here.


	4. Mermazon

**AQUA**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: A crazed environmentalist desperate to restock the oceans with mythical creatures- Rose vanishing after a quick drink in a pub with the Doctor- what can it all mean? Tenth Doctor and Rose. NOT WOLF!DOCTOR.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, Rose Tyler or the Doctor. These are all copyrighted property of BBC Wales and Russell T Davies. No profit is made from this work which is purely for reading purposes. **

**Chapter three: Mermazon.**

**The Doctor stirred in the dawn light, and one thought struck him- Rose. What was he doing lying about in bed? He stood, dressed and tidied the room as quickly as he could, wincing as his head throbbed painfully. He wrote a thankyou note and as an after thought lay a £20 note on the table on top of the note and a tiny silver horse statuette made of real silver the Doctor found lurking in a pocket. He pulled his coat on, slipped downstairs and into the chill morning air. He found the TARDIS where they had left it, though it appeared a dog had urinated on it. Wrinkling his nose the Doctor stepped inside, and immediately began to run a trace on Rose, lobbing his coat over the seats next to the console. The TARDIS ground into flight with the Doctor's face set. They appeared outside the house, in a nice part of town. The tall manor house was white and rather well-cared-for looking he noted. And then he realised it backed onto a river. For an unknown reason, it sent a shiver of fear down his backbone.**

**He ran to the door and began hammering on it with his fist. "PADUA!" he roared, and the man opened the door. He stunk of stale alcohol and the Doctor fought the urge to back away as he looked into the man's bloodshot, happy eyes. "Aaah, Doctor" he slurred. "I don't know why your so angry, shlees so much purtier now.. shesh beautiful!" he turned and staggered away, and the Doctor followed cautiously, mouth and throat dry. But as he was led to outside, a fenced garden with the deep river at the bottom of a short incline, he froze, staring at the sight. In front of him was a huge, clear glass tank and he could smell the reek of salt-water from here with his advanced senses. And inside that tank was a woman wearing a cream blouse, with short blonde hair swirling in the water, and a long, golden _tail. _ The Doctor stared at the girl, who was looking away, eyes closed. "Rose?" he whispered, and her head snapped back around, staring at him with panic in her eyes.**

**He dashed over to the side of the tank and placed his hand on the side, and she tried to speak to him, but only a flurry of bubbles appeared. "I'll get you out, Rose, I'll save you!" he whispered. But a harsh laugh broke through his speech, and he whirled at Padua. "You did this" he spat. Padua smiled drunkenly. "You wont get her out, Doctor" he said softly, menace in his voice. "or she'll drown in the oxygen" the Doctor looked around at Rose and froze again, seeing the gills on the side of her face. She wasn't amphibious, he could tell that much, feel the truth in Padua's mind, feel Rose's fear in his mind too. Padua walked towards the clear tank, and pressed a button on a tiny control panel next to it. The Doctor watched, wide-eyed, as huge metal contraptions around the base lifted and then swung the tank, swishing the water towards the river. "ROSE!" he screamed, dashing forward, and she gasped, trying to breath, no oxygen. She slid down the slope and into the water.**

**The Doctor whirled back to Padua and he whacked him full in the face. Surprised, Padua stumbled back and the Doctor grasped him either side of the head, forcing entry into Padua's mind. He quickly shut down a few receptors, sending Padua into a deep sleep. Then, once he was down, the Doctor began to rifle through his mind and thoughts before finding what he needed- the formula for the mermaid powder. It was hidden away and the Doctor found the location and the means. Leaving the man on the floor he vanished into the house, and left by the front way, holding two tubs full of white powder. Entering the TARDIS, he headed to the lab, not willing to lose time. He would save Rose or kill himself in the process.**


	5. Water Spirit

**AQUA**

**Author: JForward**

**Summary: A crazed environmentalist desperate to restock the oceans with mythical creatures- Rose vanishing after a quick drink in a pub with the Doctor- what can it all mean? Tenth Doctor and Rose. NOT WOLF!DOCTOR. Start of MerDoctor series.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, Rose Tyler or the Doctor. These are all copyrighted property of BBC Wales and Russell T Davies. No profit is made from this work which is purely for reading purposes. **

**Chapter four: Water spirit.**

**Rose tumbled over the grass, suffocating, and then tumbled with a splash into the river water. It was salt water, supplied from the sea, and she swished her new tail, marvelling at its strength, and watched from underwater as the Doctor knocked Padua out and then clearly read his mind. Then he was gone, and she swam deeper, wondering what on earth to do. She knew not to allow herself to be pulled into the sea and swam further up the river, staying out of sight. She was hungry and wondered silently if she could eat. She didn't feel the slightest bit thirsty and knew why that was without thinking about it. No one noticed her in the murky depths as they fed the ducks- well, what probably were evolved from ducks. Larger, with wider webbed feet which also had pads on them and their wings larger, with a spike on each elbow. Those were the few differences. **

**Rose watched, silent, eyes adjusted for the waters of the deep, wondering silently whether the Doctor was going to save her. Then she heard a faint murmur, and realised with a shock she could hear thoughts. She reached out with her mind, finding it spread far, and tried to find mermaids. She was the only one. She knew it like a shock in her chest and realised this must be how the Doctor felt, the never ending painful loneliness. And then it changed. She was not alone; there was one more. A male merman. And she knew there and then. This was no ordinary merperson.**

**The Doctor stood in the lab, glasses on, checking several bubbling beakers. He dripped a few drops of a clear white liquid onto a cell test and then whooped. He'd done it! And then he turned to the other final matter.**

**The Doctor stepped to the water's edge, wearing swimming shorts and holding two syringes in his hand. He took a deep breath and injected a murky aqua liquid into his arm. He gave it a moment and then stepped into the surf up to his waist, shivering. And then pain hit, a heavy feeling in his legs like they were turning to stone and then a burning, melting pain. There was a searing pain like white hot metal on his cheeks and it felt like pillows were clamped over his mouth and nose. He ducked into the water, still clutching the other syringe, one full of clear liquid. Under the water, he felt he could breathe, and looked around. He glanced back at himself and saw a long, shiny black tail extending from his midriff a lot further than his legs had gone. Tensing himself, he flicked his tail and swished in the direction that Rose's thoughts were in.**

****

The merman was swimming towards her and Rose recognised it. The Doctor! HE was coming! But wait… this was a merman, so how could it be? She hoped he hadn't taken the same drug as her, turned himself merman to be with her. She shivered. Wait, no. He must have a cure- he must have. A murky shape began approaching and then she recognised it as the Doctor, saw the gills on his neck and then the long, sleek black tail behind him. She gave her gold one a little flick and wondered for a moment if she really wanted to go back to being human. Then she realised this was the affect of the drug on her. The Doctor was next to her now, urging her to swim up, and she did so, lurking just below the water surface.

**He swam up to her and for a moment their tails entwined, gold on black, each looking to each other's eyes. And then he had injected her with the aqua liquid. She gasped, pain scorching her legs, and then realised she couldn't breath. The Doctor forced her into the air, and she gasped as her tail split into legs. The Doctor lurked just below the surface and she kicked her legs weakly, glad to say she was now dressed same as before the transformation. The Doctor pushed himself out of the water, gasping in the air. She was about to push him back down, unable to take the pain in his eyes, when the gills faded and he could breath normally. "What the-?" she began, but he shook his head. "Not now, Rose" he said gently. "I'll tell you later. Hold onto me" she wrapped her arms around his chest and he flicked his tail, shooting them through the water until they arrived near where the TARDIS was. Rose climbed out, dripping, and looked at the Doctor.**

**He clambered clumsily onto the bank, tail flicking in the air. Rose was glad there were no humans about as the Doctor's tail shook, and split apart, morphing back into legs and feet. He stumbled to his feet, Rose helping him, and the two of them headed back into the TARDIS. Rose was speechless, wondering what the hell was up with the Doctor. They disappeared to their appropriate bedrooms, and, dried and re-dressed, appeared again in the console room. "What happened out there?" Rose asked bluntly and the Doctor sighed. He slumped onto the seats, and looked up at her. "I found the cure for the mermazon gene- that's what that powder he used created- very easily. All to do with geneomes. But time lord genes weren't compatible. If I turned into a merman I wouldn't be able to turn back. But I discovered that liquid I used on myself. It's the water. Whenever I go into water, I'll change like that. It's painful and I'll suffer. But now I'm a water spirit or whatever they're called. There was no other way" Rose was astounded at what he had done for her. She captured him into a hug and kissed him softly on the lips.**

**He smiled at her and then looked away. "Fancy some food?" he queried. Another adventure was over- for now, until the next one.**

**A/N: Gah, hate the ending. But yes, I'm gonna do a MerDoctor series like the WolfDoctor one :D but obviously with THIS problem instead of werewolf.**


End file.
